


【盾冬】浴室Play

by YXS05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【盾冬】浴室Play

“Steve？”Bucky敲了敲浴室的门，但没有得到回应。思考了一下之后，他还是推开拉门走了进去，果然，那个金发傻大个又在浴缸里睡着了。

Bucky无奈的看着对方的睡脸，上前拍了拍他的肩然后心疼地发现水已经微凉了。Bucky利落的脱掉自己的上衣，把手伸进水里，企图把他从浴缸里抱出来。不幸的是，地面太滑，他一不小心栽了进去。

Steve被溅了一脸的水，伸手摸掉之后他睁眼看到，那个棕发男人赤裸着半身，下身的裤子紧贴着腿突起十分明显。他一手撑着自己的前胸，一手扶着缸壁，全身湿答答的，看着自己的眼里是懊恼和歉意。

“抱歉Steve，我原本是打算把你弄出来，但我不…”他的话没有讲完，因为一个坚硬带着灼热温度的东西贴在了他大腿的内侧，而且他意识到了那是什么。

“Bucky。”Steve直起上半身，一手抓住他想要逃离自己前胸的手，一点一点把他拉进自己，像盯着猎物一样让带着惊慌的对方跨坐在自己身上，“我…”Bucky皱起眉，“水凉了，我们出…唔！”

Steve快速的吻住了他，一阵水溅出浴缸，湿透的裤子连同四角裤一起被丢了出来。顺手挤了点沐浴露，Steve把自己的手指伸进了对方的腚缝。

“Steve！”Bucky条件反射地弓起腰，抬高了一点自己的身体，却在无意中方便了对方的入侵。沐浴露的花香夹杂在温热的空气里，让整个浴室里弥漫起淫靡的香味。

后穴里因为手指抽动发出的声音在封闭的空间里被放大，Bucky的舌头被对方勾住，微低着头和Steve交换呼吸，眼睛因为害羞紧闭着的样子让Steve忍俊不禁。

“我要进去了。”Steve扶着自己已经坚硬的小兄弟，笑着对Bucky说，“要不要试试自己坐下来？”Bucky困惑的睁开眼睛，看着两个人所处的位置，为难的仰起头深吸一口气。

“试试吧？”Steve安抚的摸上他流畅的腰线，一路滑到胸前的殷红两点，打着圈圈刺激对方。“嗯…”Bucky小小地应了一声，伸手掰着自己的臀，一寸一寸的往下坐。

“哦…”Steve努力控制着自己没有粗暴的挺进去，而是咬着牙看对方因为操作生疏而艰难的一点一点纳入，在一坐到底之后，两个人同时长出了一口气。

“还行吗？”Steve摸了摸对方通红的脸，撩开他微长的小卷发凑上去鼓励般的亲了一下，“现在，来自己动吧？”“什么？”Bucky难以置信地看了一眼金发男人惬意的表情，暴躁的话还没出口，就被对方一个突如其来的上顶弄乱了呼吸。

“想要的话就自己动。”Steve露出难得的不耐，这个向来好脾气的男人如今被欲望支配着，捧住对方的臀部帮助他上下运动。Bucky蜷缩着脚趾，被他的快速运动逼的大喊，“我会…我会！自己…自己来…”

“好…”Steve恶劣的笑出来，放手让他受重力一吞到底，在Bucky失声的惊叫里吹了一声口哨催促起来，“加油。”

“过分啊…”Bucky扶着他的胸口跪起来，在短暂的不适应之后，他很快找到了运动的方法，作为特种兵有着优良耐力和体力的他在这个姿势上明显掌握了节奏，红着脸去调整姿势触碰自己的敏感点。

Steve满意的拍了拍他的头，压着对方和自己接吻。伴随着Bucky越来越快的动作，Steve忍不住扶着他的腰，协助他下落的时间上顶，默契十足。

“嗯…Steve…我…”“等我一起…”两个人紧紧的抱在一起，Steve在最后时刻和对方十指紧扣，在同时射入了最深处。

“你真棒。”吻着趴在自己肩上大喘气的Bucky，Steve猛地把他抱起来转身摆成后入的姿势，再次进攻进去。

“Ste…！”“嘘…”堵住爱人不满的唇，Steve在喘息的缝隙中说，“我爱你。”


End file.
